1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint device, and more particularly to a universal joint device for a toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toys comprise a body and a number of limbs pivotally coupled to the body. However, the limbs of the typical toys are coupled to the body by pivot axles or pivot shafts such that the limbs may not be rotated freely relative to the body.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toys.